Nuts About You, Too
by caremkefo
Summary: Sequel to 'Nuts About You'. Dean proposes to Cas using food puns.


The karaoke machine had been set up all evening, but only a handful of people had had used it. Dean had no doubts that later, after everyone had finished eating and started drinking, they'd be fighting over it to embarrass themselves. As he stepped up to the microphone, he heard a few supportive cheers from people thinking he was about to sing.

"I'm not going to sing," he said. "I just want to make a speech."

As the background music blared to deafening levels, their guests cursed and covered their ears. Dean looked over to find Garth waving at him, and mercifully the music faded to a low hum. Either that, or he'd gone deaf.

"Sorry!" Garth giggled drunkenly as Kevin guided him away from the machine. "I wanted to turn it down so we could all hear you."

"I thought you were trying to drown me out!" Dean grinned, trying not to feel too irritated at his hapless friend. He turned back to his audience, trying not to lose his nerve under their attentive gaze. "I, uh, have a speech here somewhere," he continued, searching through his pockets. "Here it is."

He unfolded the page and cleared his throat. " _Hap-pea_ birthday, Cas. Let me tell you, you _feta_ have had a _Gouda_ time tonight, because a lot of planning went into this party."

There was a collective groan from the crowed of their family and friends watching him.

"It's _sherbert-day_ , after all. Thirty is kind of a big _dill_."

Cas nodded in agreement.

"But before we bring out the cake, I want to _taco_ 'bout how amazing you are."

"Turn the music back up!" Benny yelled, prompting far more laughter than Dean's puns.

Swallowing, Dean continued through his speech. He expected there would be a lot more groans by the time it was done, but the way Cas was smiling at his words spurred him on. Ever since Cas had asked him to prom, food puns had been their thing: greetings cards at Christmas, birthdays, and Easter usually contained them, whenever on the cover or handwritten inside.

"I cannot _espresso hummus_ you mean to me."

Charlie's head dropped onto her folded arms, her red hair fanning out across the table.

"You're _pearfect_ , my _butter_ half, my _soy-mate_."

Cas was openly grinning, now.

"My heart _beets_ faster when I look at you." At that moment, it was hammering against his ribcage. Dean hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt. "After all these years you still turn me _naan_ , and when we get home tonight I wanna a _pizza_ you." With a dirty wink, he added, "A very particular piece..."

Castiel closed his eyes and sank lower in his seat as his face turned red.

Nevertheless, Dean pressed on. " _Olive_ you a _latte_ , Castiel. It's _im-pasta-ble_ not to - you're _soup-er_ , _tea-rrific_ , _a-maize-ing_." Reading it aloud, he realised that was probably too many puns and he was gushing. Skipping ahead to the end, he declared, " _Lettuce_ never be parted, because I want to grow old and wilted with you. What I'm trying to ask, Castiel, is will you _brie_ mine until the end of _thyme_?"

As he pulled a small box out of his pocket, Jo let out a surprised squeak and Charlie's head snapped up again.

" _Honeydew_ want to get married?" To me?"

For the longest moment, no-one spoke. No-one breathed. Then, slowly, Cas stood up out of his seat and made his way over to the microphone.

"On one condition," he said.

Dean's heart skipped a beat. It wasn't a no, but it wasn't a yes either.

Castiel looked at him in all seriousness and said, "We _cantaloupe_."

Dean wasn't sure what that meant until Cas put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. It was a yes. Cas was saying yes! Cas had said yes!

"May I?

Cas's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked to see what Cas wanted and— shit the ring! His hands were shaking so badly that he nearly dropped the box as he opened it. Damn, he hadn't realised how nervous he'd been until Cas had said yes! What if he'd said no? Fuck, what if he'd said no in front of everyone they knew?

"I _carrot_ believe you just did that," Cas said, once the ring was on his finger, his voice barely audible above the cheers of their friends and family.

Dean grinned, post-proposal nerves and excitement bringing tears to his eyes. "I don't think I can, either. You kept me waiting so long for an answer I thought you were gonna go _bacon_ my heart, there!"

Castiel shook his head. "You once said you were nuts about me," he reminded him. "Well, I'm nuts about about you, too."

"That was... I have no word to describe that!" Sam told them, rushing up to hug them both. "This is probably crap, but you guys are like... like Batman and _Reuben_."

"Holy _shiitake_ , that was a good one, Sam!" he said, nudging his younger brother.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, grinning.

"You're incorrigible," Jo told Dean, as she also stepped onto the stage. "Can I have a celebratory hug, too?"

"No," Dean told her. "But you can _avo-cuddle_."

She rolled her eyes but, when he and Cas both opened their arms, she grabbed them both. Charlie didn't ask, she she just threw her arms around them. Soon they were joined by their parents, their other friends, until there was no more room on the small stage.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said, once people started to return to their seats. "For everything. Tonight has been perfect. Even if I did suspect you were throwing me a party..."

Dean sighed. "Who told you?"

"Garth," Cas admitted reluctantly. "Although, to be fair, he was a little drunk at the time. I'm not sure he remembered inviting me."

"He invited you to your own surprise party?"

"I'm inclined to believe he didn't know who I was, at the time."

Dean shook his head in exasperation. "So much for a surprise, then, huh?"

"Oh, I don't know," Cas said, looking at the silver ring that adorned his finger. "One surprise out of two isn't bad."

"What do you say we dance the night _a-whey_?" Dean asked Cas with a grin, grabbing him and spinning him under his arm. Turning back to the microphone, he yelled, "Let's get this _pâté_ started!"

. * * * .

They got married six months later, a small ceremony at home with their family and friends present. A year after that, Dean gave Cas a card that read, "Happy _Anniver-sushi_."


End file.
